


The Dungeon

by Bunny001



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Bottom Adam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny001/pseuds/Bunny001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam goes to a BDSM club</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dungeon

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fic. I wrote it so that the characters don´t use condoms. More hotter that way in a fic.

The Dungeon

Putting on his fierce eye makeup and some lip balm Adam looked in the mirror. He looked pretty good, he had to say. Black hair with glitter on it, full blown makeup, nails done and a bad ass weird leather outfit that showed his amazing bod. The shirt was ripped and you could see his nipples and some tummy. His tats were highlighted by glitter. His killer ass and legs were covered by a pair of extra tight leather pants. He was ready for some fun.

´The Dungeon´ was a VIP members only place for some serious BDSM fun. Adam had paid for his VIP membership, but he hadn´t used it to its fullest-until now. Before this night Adam had been a voyeur. Tonight he was going all the way bottom. This was the only place he knew his secret would be just that-a secret. He did top, sure, but his kink was to surrender and what better way to surrender yourself completely body, soul and mind than at a VIP BDSM place. 

Adam walked confident and radiating to the bar. Just one drink will do. It didn´t take too long for a dark haired man approached Adam. He was slightly taller than Adam, but not tonight since Adam wore platform shoes. “Hi, beautiful. Haven´t seen you here before. Are you new?” the stranger said. “Hi. I´ve been here a couple of times, but I have only looked. Tonight I was hoping to go all the way. My name is Adam. What´s yours?” “Matt. So Adam, pretty boy, I´m guessing with the nipple shirt on that you like to be punished and taken?”

“Yeah I do. I do bottom, but I´ve never done serious BDSM before. It´s kinda my secret kink I want to try out.” Touching gently at Adam´s beautiful face Matt leaned over and whispered “I would me more than happy to teach you and smack that glorious ass of yours. That is if you let me.” He looked deep in to Adam´s eyes. “Yes, please. Teach me.” Adam could hardly breath. What was going on? Matt had hardly touched him and he was turning on already. “Please what?” Matt said swatting Adam´s ass and staring at him with a smirk. “Sir. Please sir.” Adam thought he might faint. “Much better.”

Matt took Adam´s hand and dragged him via a corridor to a single room. The room was almost exactly like 50 Shades of Grey-Red Room of pain. Adam´s tummy turned. He was excited and nervous as hell at the same time. “Stay.” Noting more was said by Matt as he let go of Adam´s hand in the middle of the room. Adam didn´t say anything he was taking it all in. This was it. He was going to fulfill his fantasy of complete surrender. 

Adam studied the room. Smelling the sweet aroma of leather and lube mixed with adrenaline. There was a king size bed with four pillars, no doubt for restraints Adam thought. A cabinet that Matt was rummaging through and a wall filled with ropes, riding crops and different size handcuffs. There was no window and the door was very thick. Soundproof most likely. Adam´s gaze stopped as he saw Matt walking towards him.

Placing a blindfold on Adam, Matt started kissing softly Adam´s lips and neck. “I need you to trust me. Do you trust me? If you do, then make up a safeword.” “I trust you. My safeword is.. Cheeks.” Adam said smiling. He would never forget his first love. “Interesting choice but ok.” “Let´s take this fucking weird, but hot shirt of yours off. Now then. No more mr. nice guy from me. This is a scene and you shall do your part. Understand?” Adam nodded as a response. “Good. If you talk to me u may call me ´sir´ or ´master´. I will punish you as I see fit. Remember your word.” And with that Matt´s behavior changed. He became the Dom. The air between them came electric. 

Adam stood in the middle of the room shirtless with a blindfold on. Waiting for Matt´s next move. Silence. It felt like forever until he heard a cupboard being opened and something take from there. Matt walked softly towards Adam. He must have taken his shoes off. Kissing without warning the pink nipples of his boy, Matt licked them like the world would end. A startled moan escaped from Adam´s lips. “Be still” came a command as Matt placed a pair of nipple clamps on to the moist red buttons. “Aah!” Adam shouted partly to do with the surprise. “Put your hands behind your back and do not move.” Matt ordered in a husky voice. “Yes, sir.” Adam whimpered as doing as he was told. “If you do not do what you are told I will punish you.”

Circling Adam like a hunter looking at his pray, Matt removed his clothes until he was gloriously naked. “I know you heard me taking my clothes off” he whispered in Adam´s ear “You look so fucking hot like that. All still and offered for me to play with. I´m already half hard and I haven´t even started with you yet.” Matt grunted while pushing his hips on to Adam´s ass. Breathing rapidly and trying not to moan Adam felt strong hands gripping his hips and hair simultaneously.

“I am going to take that beautiful ass of yours. Before I am done with you I´ll make you beg for my dick like a fucking whore. Make sure you never want to top ever again. Filling you with my hard cock. You want that don´t you?” Matt asked squeezing Adam´s ass. Barely breathing he answered “Yes, sir. Oh God yes, I want that so fucking much.” Smiling with satisfaction Matt slowly placed his palm on Adam´s dick. “I see I´m not the only happy one here. So hard for me already. It must hurt being trapped in these tight pants of yours. Would my slave want to be released from his prison?” Nodding Adam pleaded. Walking in front of Adam, Matt placed his hands on Adam´s shoulders. “Let´s see how much you want to be freed. Get on your knees and suck me.”

“You may take your blindfold off” Taking it away Adam moaned at the sight. Matt was fully hard and looked down at Adam who was on his knees looking at the mouthwatering gift presented in front of him. Looking up with puppy eyes Adam asked barely audible “Sir, may I please suck your cock?” A nod is all he got, but it was all he needed. Taking a deep breath Adam took in the scent of his master. The smell of arousal went straight to his throbbing cock. Licking his lips Adam parted his mouth and licked Matt. They both moaned as Adam took the head in his moist mouth. “Make good use of that pretty mouth of yours.” Adam was more than happy to obey. Taking Matt whole Adam licked, sucked and bobbed his head. Putting his hands on Matt´s ass pushing him closer Adam could feel himself leaking. He needed friction badly.

“Oh no you don´t. I didn´t give you permission to touch yourself even trough your pants.” Stepping away from Adam´s mouth Matt ordered Adam to get up. “You are panting like a whore in need and I was the one getting a blowjob. Well well… Looks like you were born for this role. Take you pants and shoes off, but don´t touch.” Obeying Adam pulled of his leather pants. Not an easy task considering how tight they are and the package they held. “Oh fuck. Finally.” He sighed as his dick was freed. “Very nice. No wonder you like to top. I bet you make boys come in their pants with that monster of yours.” Matt flirted. “Tonight, tough is not one of those nights. Tonight you are mine.” Matt claimed as he tugged the nipple clamps that were still on Adam. “Aah! Shit.”

“Stay.” Adam stayed in the middle of the room trying to get control of his body. His face was blushing, his nipples were sore and his dick was screaming for attention. Matt grinned as he approached Adam. He was holding onto something. “This my pet, is a cock lock. I see you are dripping for me already. I want you to beg. You can come when I say so and not a moment sooner. Understand?” “Shit. Yes, sir I understand.” Going on his knees Matt teased Adam by giving his cock a few licks and nothing more. Then he put on the lock. “Fuck. Sir, I can´t… Need friction.”  
No answer just a wicked smile is what he got. “Get on the bed on your knees.” Stumbling on to the bed Adam went on all fours. Shaking and panting Adam groaned. “Is there something my slave needs?” Matt asked knowing this was Adam´s first BDSM scene he felt pity and amusement. “Sir may I please take the nipple clamps off?” Adam pleaded. “You may, but then you will get a plug up that pretty pink hole of yours. How does that sound?” A nod barely visible.

”Take them off and pace yourself.” Taking the clamps off Adam felt better. One less sensation to worry about. As soon as Adam took the clamps off he felt something cool and hard against his ass. “This is a riding crop. It won´t hurt too much. I need to see that glorious ass of yours red and wanting to be filled.” SNAP! “Ouch!” Adam cried out when the crop hit his ass cheeks. “Shut up. Count the hits. Every time you say something I don´t want to hear you get 5 more hits.” Matt threatened. “Yes, sir.” SNAP! “one” SNAP! SNAP! “Count! You do I need to teach you a lesson?” “Oh no, sir. I needed to breath. I´ll do better. I promise.” Adam whimpered. “Too late for that. Spread your legs. I guess a cock lock and a riding crop weren´t enough for you. Clearly the top side of you is still fighting against submission. Hopefully this will end that shit for once.” Holding in his hand Matt had a black sleek butt plug. A medium size one. “Now…be still and don´t move or I will ram this sucker in you without prep. Understand?” Nodding his red pretty face Adam took a few deep breaths trying not to lose his cool.

Taking some lube on his fingers Matt teased Adam´ sweet spot with one hand and with the other he cupped Adam´s balls ever so lightly. Teasingly lightly. “Oh fuck…” he heard a dark laugh behind him. “That´s right. You are mine, pretty boy. I can do what I want with you. Soon I will fill your aching hole, but first I need you to beg.” Adam swore in his mind this was the first and last time he was doing this. This was so humiliating. He never needed to beg to be fucked before. His annoyingly treacherous body had other plans. ”Don´t fight it Adam. Your body knows what it likes. I mean you are on your knees, naked with a cock lock on and still you are hard as a brick wall. Trust your body and let it go. Just say ´please, sir´ and I´ll give what you want-what you need.”

Deciding to tease Adam a bit more until he has no other option but submission, Matt snaked his tongue out. “Aah…oh fuck!” Adam screamed with pleasure when Matt´s tongue hit his pink button. Licking and making porn noises Matt kept touching Adam ever so slightly, just enough for his body to come to the brink of surrender. “Fuck. Please, sir. I can´t take it anymore. Please shove that fucking thing in me. Please….” Adam pleaded bowing his head between his shaking hands as he was trying to stay still on his knees. His leaking cock betrayed him – he needed to be fucked. Hard.  
Not saying a word, but slightly tapping on Adam´s butt Matt was satisfied. Lubing up the butt plug he slowly pushed it inside. His own rock hard cock wanted to join in the action, but Matt was a pro. He could control himself-for a while that is. Adam was squirming with want. He needed more, harder and faster. He needed his throbbing cock to be touched. “Please, sir. I need more. Oh Gog…Please. I need to come.” Adam almost cried. “Not yet my pet. You can do this. Let your body feel. Get that gorgeous dick of yours jumping without being touched. Then I´ll fuck your brains out and let you come. Turn over.”

Sighing with relief Adam turned on his back. His beautiful freckled cock was a glorious sight. Leaking with lust on Adam´s tummy in all its length. “You are so fucking hot like this. Leaking, cheeks red and wanting to be filled.” Matt said as he twisted the butt plug. The two men locked eyes. Matt couldn´t hold on to his role anymore. He needed to fuck that gorgeous creature underneath him. He was human after all.Taking the plug out without braking eye contact, Matt pushed his fingers inside Adam. “So ready for me. Is there something you need my pet? Remember to breath.” Matt said as he teased Adams sweet spot deep inside making Adam shake. “May I please be removed from my lock. I need to touch.” Adam hardly manages to say. His body was no longer under his control.  
“No. You made me break my focus and that is very rare for me. For that you shall take my cock like a good sub and be happy with it.” Succumbing to his faith Adam was quiet and obedient. Pulling his fingers out Matt took his ever so eager dick in his hand and slowly pushed in inside. “Yes..so fucking good like I knew you would be.” Matt hissed as he pushed himself deeper. Adam let out a deep breath he didn´t even know he was holding.

Placing his hands on Adam´s hips, Matt started to move. Soon moans and swears came from both men as their sweaty body´s forgot all rules of their play. Kissing and touching everywhere. “Please, Matt, sir…. I need to come.” Adam pleaded. He had been a good boy for his first time of playing. “Yeah. Let´s see how that big cock of yours shoots.” Taking the lock away Adam gasped. He felt his blood boil straight to his cock. Not English or any recognizable language came from his pouty lips. Adam was too overwhelmed with all the new feelings his body was overcoming with. Matt understood the situation when Adam was freed and he closed his eyes and held on to the sheets for dear life.

Taking Adam´s length into his grip, Matt starting pushing in and out. At the same time tugging Adam´s cock. He was enjoying the spectacle more than he would like to admit. He was a pro, but there was something about Adam that made him animalistic. Adam was shaking, leaking and breathing like a mad man. “You may come.” Matt had hardly finished his words when Adam was shooting. Screaming, arching his back and banging his head on the pillow he finally found his release. He felt like he was born again. An out of body orgasm. When Adam came back to this world Matt was lying on top of him. He had come soon after Adam. “Holy fuck, man. That was something else.” Adam said smiling. “Oh and why is there a bed in a BDSM place?”

“For fucking.” Matt grinned.

THE END.


End file.
